1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive element, a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the capacitive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor devices having various functions are used in the electronic equipments such as the high-performance server, the personal computer, the cellular phone, and so forth. When the concurrent switching noises are generated in circuits of such semiconductor devices, a voltage fluctuation or a voltage noise is caused on a power-supply line and thus it is likely that performance of the semiconductor device cannot be adequately brought out. In order to avoid such disadvantage, the multiplayer ceramic capacitor (MLC) or the thin film capacitor is embedded in the electronic equipment as the decoupling capacitor together with the semiconductor device. These capacitors are capable of effectively absorbing the voltage fluctuation or the voltage noise by increasing its capacitance, typically by employing a high-dielectric material such as BST (barium strontium titanete), lead magnesium niobate, or the like as a capacitor dielectric film.
The Patent Literature 1 prevents the peeling of the upper electrode by forming an oxygen introduced layer between the capacitor dielectric film and the upper electrode.
Also, Patent Literature 2 enhances adhesive property of a protection film by forming an adhesive layer made of Pt, Pd, or the like between the upper electrode and the protection film.    (Patent Literature 1) International Publication No. 98/01904 Pamphlet    (Patent Literature 2) Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2003-45748